Secret Love
by KilluaXgon
Summary: Allen is seriously bored in the Black Order. with nothing to do and no one around, he decides to try asking Kanda to train with him. But like usual nothing goes his way. It's shounen-ai so far, but please tell me if I should make another chapter or not! My first DGM fic.


It was a usual day at the Black Order. Everyone was working, eating, sleeping and destroying things like a normal day. Allen walked around the campus to find something to do since he was bored and there were no missions at the moment; when he found Lenalee making coffee for everyone. "Oh, hey Allen." Lenalee said happily when she saw Allen walk in the room. "Hi Lenalee, how are you doing?" "I'm alright, how about yourself?" Allen replied explaining his boredom to the girl. "Well, you can always go and train, see if Kanda will join you." "I'll go do that then, bye." While looking around for Kanda he spots Lavi calling Bookman a "Panda" and gets kicked in the face by the old man. *sweat drops* "Lavi, do you know where Kanda is?" Allen asked while walking up to him. "Hmmm he should be in his room or the cafeteria." Lavi stated. "Oh ok thanks." Allen walked throughout the building and finally found Kanda heading towards his room.

"Hey Kanda! I have a question." "What the hell do you want beansprout?" Kanda said in a dark voice. Slowly replying to the angry teen, "I'm really bored so I was going to ask if I can train with you, if that's ok?" "Hell no, now leave me alone." Kanda said almost immediately looking disgusted. "Please Kanda, I'm like REALLY bored." "One more word and I'm going to cut you into two." All of a sudden Allen just sits right by Kanda's door and waited for an approval. Kanda, now in an irritable mood, goes in his room and starts to meditate. "Dumb idiot…" Kanda muttered to himself with a hint of red on his face.

Half hour later

"*Sigh* Why does he have to be so difficult?" Allen asked himself. Allen sits there quietly thinking about things. He started to nod off. He fell asleep and was slowly leaning against the left when Kanda came out his room to see Allen sleeping soundly outside his bedroom door. The taller man looked down at the boy with a glare, sighed to himself and knelt beside the sleeping child, stroking his face gently. Kanda slowly got up and picked the smaller teen up in his arms and carried him into his room.

Kanda's room was spacious, nothing but a few tatami mats to meditate on, a bed, and a desk for his work. Kanda laid Allen down onto his bed and stared for about a few seconds. He placed his finger onto the smaller boy's cheek, tracing his jawbone, his finger slowly heading towards his lips. A small finger was pressed onto the sleeping boy. "Softer than I thought." Kanda said to himself, barely audible. "Damn, what the hell am I thinking?!" Kanda said confused while scratching his head when his finger got stuck in his long hair. Allen stirred in his sleep a little bit; startling Kanda and making him jump a little bit.

Kanda walked over to the desk and pulled out a beautiful wooden comb. He reached up and untied his long hair letting it fall against his back. While Kanda was brushing his hair, Allen slowly opened his eyes only to get a glimpse of long hair flowing down Kanda's back. "Wow…so pretty." Allen whispered to himself but Kanda heard it and immediately looked back to see the younger boy staring. "What is it..?" Kanda asked a little confused by the face that Allen made. "Hn, it's… nothing." The younger boy said while looking away. "Oh really?" Kanda said with a smirk, "you know I hate it when people keep things from me right? Now spill it or I'll make you." "Umm, you're already doing that now you know?" "Well then, I guess you better hurry up and tell me, or maybe you want me to make you?" Kanda said with an evil grin. "Uhhh.." Allen said as nothing came to his mind. Kanda got up from the desk and walked over to Allen placing his hand against the wall. Allen thought to himself that Kanda wasn't how he usually is, he's scarier than normal.

Allen now a little scared, scooted up a little bit and was now sitting up straight. Kanda took this opportunity and kissed Allen. After what felt like a few minutes, they slowly break away from the sudden kiss, Allen now beet red. "What was…that…for..?" Allen asked while trying to catch his breath. Kanda glared at Allen "Guess." The younger boys mind was completely blank right now, he was wondering why he did something like this and it made him dizzy. Kanda kissed him again, only this time he was rougher and it lasted longer than the first one.


End file.
